To Be The Best
by cerebralgoddess21
Summary: Stephanie seems to have the advantage against Eric Bischoff, but when her father returns to make a special announcement that will change both Stephanie and Erics life forever, how will they both react? *feat* Scott Hall, Vince, HBK, Steph, and Eric*
1. Part 1

The Night Of Summerslam

-------------------------------------------------------

Summary: I didn't see summerslam, I do know who won the matches tho, I just made this up out of my own little imagination, something that would've/should've happened.. lol. enjoy!

=====================================

Stephanie looked around the arena, waiting for the Rock to arrive. When a limo pulled up she walked up to it and opened the door, but to her dismay it was Eric Bischoff. "Well, if it isn't Stephanie McMahon" he began. She let out a sigh and then turned his way, "Eric, do yourself a favor, and stay out of my way tonight" she demanded, "Well Steph, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think it was you who went to my limo" he said with a grin. Steph smiled, "I wasn't looking for you! I was looking for the Rock!" a twinkle in her eye appeared when she spoke his name, "Why is that Steph? are you trying to get him into your office to do a little..... "business?" he grinned. "Eric, my business w/the Rock, has nothing to do w/you, so how about you get out of my sight?" she demanded. 

Eric smiled then got closer to Stephanie, "you know Steph, if there is any type of business you would like to discuss w/me, I'd be happy to give you uh.. (looks down at her breasts) pointers..." Stephanie glared at him, "I don't need *anything* from you Eric" and with that she left. He watched her walk away and smirked, "wow..." was all he could say to himself as he had a thought, he shook it off then began to think about tonight's other main event, Triple H vs. Shawn Michaels. 

*--* During the event between HHH and HBK *--*

JR- OH MY GOD! SHAWN MICHAELS HAS WON THIS MATCH! HE BEAT TRIPLE H!

King- (laughs) I can't believe it! He beat the game!

Triple H got up and picked up the sledgehammer, then Stephanie ran out to the ring, she stepped in front of Shawn Michaels and put one hand up in the air, as to say, "don't do it hunter!" which is what she yelled over and over again, "I'm going to end his career!" HHH yelled. Stephanie leaned over Shawn Michaels, and then turned and looked at her ex-husband, "I'm not going to let you ruin this man's life!" she yelled. "What about his wife, his son?" she said in a worried tone. "Get out of the way Steph" he said raising up the sledgehammer, Steph closed her eyes and waited for him to hit her, but then Eric Bischoff ran out and took the sledgehammer from Triple H, "Hunter, you have gone far enough! Now go back to your locker room or you will be suspended indefinetly!" Eric yelled, Triple H put down the sledgehammer and then left the ring eying Eric, then Stephanie, and lastly Shawn Michaels. 

Stephanie and Eric helped Shawn Michaels backstage and Steph helped clean Shawn up. "Thank you Stephanie" Shawn said through the all the blood and tears. Steph finished bandaging him up then smiled, "Do you want a ride to your motel? to get your stuff then head home?" she asked calmly. "No, that's alright, I have a limo waiting for me." he said, standing up. Steph and Eric walked Shawn to the limo, just in case Triple H was waiting for him. Stephanie opened the door and helped Shawn in then watched as the limo driver drove off. Eric turned to Stephanie as if he was going to say something, but Stephanie just glared at him for a moment then left the parking lot with Eric still standing there. 

Stephanie called up someone who she hasn't talked too in months. "Hello?" a familiar voice answered, "I need to see you" she said w/a few tears flowing down her cheeks, "I'm on my way." he said and imeadiately hung up. When everyone saw him arrive they were shocked to see him, he said hi to a few people then rushed to Stephanie's office to comfort her, "Steph, are you alright?" he said embracing her. She cried, "yes, I'm alright. I just really needed to see you tonight" He tucked part of her hair behind her ear then touched her cheek gently as they sat on the couch. "I've been hoping that you'd call me sooner or later, I've missed you Stephanie" he said in his usual deep, sexy tone. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed, "I've missed you too Scott." "ever since Dad fired you, I've been very.. well.. alone." she said being very honest. He kissed her on the forehead and she looked up at him w/a weak smile, "So, how is the new fed that your in working out for you?" she asked. He shrugged, "It's ok, but it's nothing like the WWE." he said looking deep into Stephanie's eyes. "Steph, can I be honest w/you?" he asked. "Sure" she said getting closer, "Ever since we meet, I really liked you, more then a friend" his dark eyes piercing hers. 

She touched his cheek and said, "Scott, I...." but before she could finish he touched her hand w/his and grasped it then kissed her. At fist she was hesitant to kiss him back, but then gently kissed him back. "Scott.." she whispered, "shhh.." he said as he kissed her once more, (cough cough) Stephanie and Scott stopped kissing then they both turned to see Eric Bischoff standing there, "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" he grinned, "Actually, yes, you are" Stephanie said in a cocky tone. "Well that's a shame that you just missed what happened then I guess" He said heading to the door, "Wait, what happened?" Stephanie stood up and looked over toward Eric's direction, "Brock lestner just won the Undisputed Championship, that's all" he said smiling once more before walking out the door, "Oh my god" Stephanie gasped. 


	2. Part 2

The Night Of Summerslam

----------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: I didn't see summerslam, I do know who won the matches tho, I just made this up out of my own little imagination, something that would've/should've happened.. lol. enjoy! *where we left off, Steph and Scott *(Hall)* yes, Scott Hall, were having a uh, heart to heart. Lol. 

=========================================

Scott stood up and then put his arm around Stephanie as Eric left the room he thought to himself, _why Scott Hall? I was the one who saved her earlier... _then got into his limo and left. Stephanie turned to Scott, "Would you like to join the WWE again?" he gave her a blank expression and then thought for a minute, "Well Steph, do you honestly think that everyone would want to see me back? I mean, the NWO is dead! And after what I saw with Shawn Michaels, I just don't know." "Did you see what Hunter was about to do to me?" Stephanie began to get upset. "No, what was he going to do to you?" Scott asked getting closer to her this time, feeling very concerned, "Well, he was going to hit me w/the sledgehammer for protecting Shawn, then Eric came out and he uh, well, he saved me" Steph said with a weak smile. "He..... saved you? But I thought you two hated eachother?" Scott said rubbing her arm gently, "Well Scott, that is business, I don't like him personally, but I guess, well, he needed someone to compete with" Stephanie said in a confused tone. 

Scott hugged her, "I won't let anyone even come close to harming you Steph, I promise" and with that he kissed her once more. Then her cell phone rang, she picked it up and answered it, "Hello?" she answered, "Hey Steph, it's Shane" "Oh hi Shane" "Hey,.. (pauses) have you heard anything from Dad lately?" he asked. "No actually I haven't." she said. "Alright, because he said something about showing up on Summerslam tonight, or on Raw." Stephanie shuttered at the thought then tried not to think about it, "I'll let you know if I hear anything about it" she hung up with a stern look on her face, "What's wrong Steph?" Scott asked, "Nothing Scott, nothing at all" she said as she left. Scott followed as they went back to the hotel, then Vince called, "Stephanie! I need you to show up on RAW! I have a very important announcement to make concerning you and Eric Bischoff!" Vince grinned on the other line, his plan was genius. "Alright Dad, I'll show up" she turned and looked at Scott then he put his arm around her, "who was that?" he asked in a tired tone, "It was my dad, he wanted me to show up on RAW" she said in a low tone, "oh, do you want me to go w/you?" he asked, "No, that's alright Scott, I'll be fine" she cuddled up to him as he held her in his arms, then they drifted off to sleep. 

*-- RAW --*

The cameras zoomed in as Stephanie's limo pulled up, she got out of the limo and walked down to the ring where Vince was waiting, along with Bischoff, who had a big grin on his face, as usual. Stephanie entered the ring then received a mike from Lilian Garcia then began to talk, "Alright Dad, what is this all about?" she asked demanding a response. Vince smiled at Stephanie, then at Eric, "well Stephanie, I've been thinking the last few weeks and I came up with a..... pre-arranged marriage." Vince laughed a little, "Yea, that's right, and do I have the perfect match for you Steph!" he walked around the ring a bit as Stephanie looked on, she gulped, "Who?" was all she could stutter to say, "ERIC BISCHOFF!" he said in a proud manner and Steph turned to Bischoff as he began to laugh so hard, his face was turning red. "NO DAD! YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME!" she yelled. "Oh yes I can, and if you don't marry Bischoff, then YOUR FIRED!" Vince dropped the mike and left the ring after that as Stephanie began to cry. This was surely the worst day of her life.


	3. Part 3

The Night Of Summerslam

----------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: I didn't see summerslam, I do know who won the matches tho, I just made this up out of my own little imagination, something that would've/should've happened.. lol. enjoy! *~* Where we left off, Vince is making Steph marry Eric Bischoff! (nooo!) Because Vince is just plain evil, he doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself! (which is true) *~*

=========================================

Stephanie looked over at her "fiance'" and sneered, "I HATE YOU!" she yelled still in tears before she ran out of the ring and went back to her limo. Eric caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm, she tore her arm away from him and looked him dead in the eyes, "Eric, I hope you know that I am not going to marry you, I don't even like you! I HATE your guts! I'd rather see you rot in hell then be living in the same house w/me!" with that she opened he door and got into her limo. Eric felt like there were a thousand daggers cutting away at his heart after what Stephanie had said, he and Vince came up with this only because in the beginning she was single, and Vince didn't want he to be alone, but now that she's with Scott, what will happen? 

*~* Back at Stephanie's hotel room *~*

Stephanie ran into the room and lunged into Scott's arms, he held her close, stroking her hair, "What's wrong Steph?" he asked. "Vince said that if I don't marry Eric, (sniffles) then I'm fired." Another tear ran down her cheek, she didn't want to lose her job, but she also didn't want to lose her boyfriend. He held her close, "Do you want me to talk to Vince?" he asked, "No, I already called him on my way here, he just said that I'll do what I'm told because I'm a good little girl and I'll do whatever he sez! I told him off then he hung up on me!" she continued to cry. "Are you going to marry Eric?" he asked. "I don't want to lose my job Scott! The WWE is my whole life, its in my blood" she gave him a weak smile. "It's who I am, I can't be a .. normal person again! it's just not right!" she exclaimed. Scott sat her down on the bed and put his arm around her. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked, Stephanie thought to herself and before she could say anything Scott spoke, "Didn't Vince choose you because you have ruthless aggression?" he asked. She nodded as to agree, "How do you know this isn't some dumb shit test just to see if you will fight back?" Scott asked, "I have a plan Scott, I know it's not going to be the best one, but I know what I can do to solve this" she said before blowing her nose, she picked up her cell phone and dialed her father's number. "Dad, I have a proposition for you" 

"What is it Stephanie?" Vince asked, "Ill fight for my freedom." she said in a serious tone, "I'll fight you Dad, I know that may sound obscene and absolutely out of control, but if I beat you on RAW in that ring, the I don't have to marry Eric, and if I lose, then I will willingly marry him at the next RAW event." 

"I don't want to fight you Stephanie, but I'm sure I can come up with a match.. let me think" he paused for a while then spoke, "You have to fight Triple H again!" he almost laughed, "Ex husband vs. Ex wife! What an event! Good luck Stephanie!" he said then hung up. Stephanie hung up and turned to Scott, "what did he say?" he asked, Stephanie was speechless, she didn't know what to do. "Scott, I have to fight my ex husband for my freedom" she finally said after a long pause. Scott didn't know what to say, "why don't I fight him?" he asked, "you can be in my corner, it will be my return match, and if you win, then... we can get married." he said almost stuttering. She turned to him and smiled, "You want to marry me?" she said in an almost shocked tone. "Yes, Stephanie, I love you!" he said cupping her face in his hands before kissing her. "I want to fight him, I'd hate to see you get hurt" he worried. 

"Scott" she whispered, "It's ok Steph" he whispered as he kissed her lips gently, then kissed her neck, she let out a soft moan, "Scott, I can't..." she began, but she gave in, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. 

He took off his shirt revealing his chest and leaned over Steph, removing her blouse, he continued to kiss her neck, then her temple, as he traveled down to her belly button, he unzipped her pants, then she heard a ring on her cell phone, he stopped for a moment, as she picked up the cell phone and answered it, "hello?" she said. "Hey Steph" A familiar voice said, Scott continued to kiss her stomach as he removed her pants, revealing her panties, "ERIC!" she said in an angry tone, Scott stopped and looked up at her for a moment, tracing his finger down her curves. "Eric, I don't want to talk to you" she said, "Listen Stephanie, I don't want you to fight Hunter, you'll get hurt." he said, "Scott wants to face Hunter" she said, "Same stipulations?" he asked, "Yes, same stipulations" she said, "alright, your match is made" he said, a smirk spread across her face, "alright, thank you Eric" she said then hung up, "What was that about Steph?" Scott asked, "Eric made the match between you and Hunter" she said, "Good, that way I can beat him and we can get married, and start a family" he kissed her stomach then went down south, "Yes, that's right .... oh god...." she moaned. Scott was finally undressed as he touched her cheek gently, "I love you Stephanie Marie McMahon" he said before kissing her once more. "I love you too Scott Oliver Hall...." she smiled then he kissed her again before he made love to her, "Oh Scott..." she whimpered. 

*~* RAW *~* 

Scott and Stephanie arrived in the arena hand in hand as they walked down the hallway, then they ran into Eric Bischoff, the GM of RAW himself, Scott put his arm around Stephanie as to say, "she's coming home with me" and Eric looked at him with a jealous glare then turned to Stephanie, "Stephanie, don't even think about interfering tonight, because if you do, then Scott will be disqualified and you two will be separated, then you'll be all mine next Monday" he said with a smile, Stephanie nodded, "I won't interfere" she said with a serious tone, "Bye Steph" he said winking at her then he left. 

*~* Later *~*

Scott and Stephanie made their way down to the ring, and they both received a standing ovation as they made their way down the ramp, and into the ring, then Eric Bischoff's music hit as he walked out, with a huge grin on his face, as usual, he sat down with JR and Jerry The King Lawler to do commentary. The Game's music hit as Triple H made his way down the ramp, Stephanie gave Scott one more kiss then left the ring as she stood in his corner, Triple H did his usual taunt then entered the ring, the match had begun. JR- "Eric, how could you and Vince do this to Stephanie McMahon!? she's 26 years old! She can make her own decisions!" JR exclaimed. Eric smiled, "Well, if it wasn't obvious enough, I have had it bad for Stephanie since she was with Hunter! I would be watching WWF, now WWE, and I would see her and think, Oh my god, she's hot!, she's every mans dream JR, and even though you can't see it, I do!" King smiled and agreed, "I have to agree w/Eric JR, i mean, she's hot! Whoo hoo! Look at those puppies! I mean, if I could be Stephanie's man I'd jump at the chance instantly!" he laughed. 

Scott pulled out all the stops on Triple H and when he had the advantage, he'd blow a kiss to Stephanie and smile at her, just to let her know everything is fine. She blew a kiss to him and clapped, "Whoo! GO SCOTT!" she yelled jumping up and down as he was about to do his finisher. Eric walked down the ramp and stood next to Stephanie, she turned and saw him, which made her cheer louder for her boyfriend, "GO SCOTT! I LOVE YOU!" She smiled proudly. Scott was finally going to do his finisher, the outsider's edge, so Eric had to think of something quick, Scott looked over at Stephanie, then Eric, Eric quickly grabbed Stephanie and kissed her aggressively. Scott let go of Triple H and got out of the ring and chased Eric around the ring, until Triple H got the sledgehammer, Stephanie screamed out, "SCOTT! LOOK OUT!" Triple H hit Scott on the knee with the sledgehammer a few times until Scott was on the ground, holding his knee in pain. Stephanie ran toward Scott, but Eric grabbed her from behind and held his arms around her waist, trying to keep her away from Triple H and Scott Hall. "let me go you bastard!" she screamed. "I'm only trying to protect you Steph!" he replied. "SCOTT!" she screamed, tears forming in her eyes, Triple H threw Scott into the ring and taunted him, "COME ON SCOTT!" he laughed, "Nooooooo!" Stephanie screamed. 

Triple H picked him up and gave him the pedigree, "SCOTT!" she screamed, "GET UP!" she said still trying to get out of Eric's grasp. She screamed, bit, struggled, and still couldn't get free. Triple H went for the pin as Stephanie saw her life flashing before her eyes in slow motion. 1--2--3................ When she opened her eyes it was all over with, Scott had lost. Eric let her go and she fell to her knees and cried, then she crawled into the ring and checked on her fallen boyfriend, she cradled his head in her arms, "Scott, I will always love you" she said touching his cheek and she gave him one last kiss then helped him out of the ring, putting his arm around her to help him backstage. She sat him down in Shawn's locker room on his sofa, he looked up at her and pulled her to him, he held her close, "I'm so sorry Stephanie" he said, she fell into his lap and wrapped her arms around her, "Scott, I'm going to quit." she said in tears, "what? why?" he asked, "Because of me?" a tear ran down his cheek, "no, for us. I don't want to marry Eric, I want to marry you." she said kissing him, he pulled away from her, "Stephanie, I don't want to cause you your job, this was always your dream, to own a company, here's your chance." he said. A tear fell down her cheek and she let out a sigh, "Alright Scott" she said, "But remember this, I will always love you, no matter what" she said before they shared their last kiss, then she stood up and left. 


End file.
